


Wind Down

by Lizewski



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: High School, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Substance Use, kind of, oh they're 18 btw, the boys sniff glue n jack it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizewski/pseuds/Lizewski
Summary: It's been a long school day, and the boys just wanna have a good time.





	Wind Down

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, I intended for this to have 3 parts, but who knows ! Also, my porn skills ? not good. Sorry if British spelling is distracting btw. U_U Also I didn't know what to call this damn thing, lolz.

ㅤ Both boys shove their physical weight into Mac's room, whilst aiming to leave the emotional weight at the door, creating a chance for a better vibe to recover from today's hell. See, it was a long day. Lot's of being shoved into lockers, getting scammed out of weed, and generic high school bullshit. Classic Dirt Grub and Ronnie the Rat treatment. If there was anything good about today, it would be the fact it's Friday, meaning the boys could rage, and slam through beers like there was no tomorrow… Not that weekdays ever stopped them from doing that too. The weekend just happens to introduce a little bliss, away from school, something the boys are more than ready for.

 

ㅤ They weren't a duo that were particularly open, or honest with their feelings. More of a 'so close you just know' pair. Their mouths could be saying one thing, usually along the lines of, 'yeah, dude, I feel great!' Or 'high school is so awesome, bro!' but it was quite honestly all fake. There wasn't much, if anything, great about high school, deep down, they both knew it. Luckily, they were seniors now at least, they wouldn't be serving time in school for much longer.

 

ㅤ Neither of them spoke about their day, didn't push for cold truths, there was no point ; however right now Mac's looking at Charlie, scanning him with pity. His best friend's eyes look heavier than usual, bags prominent, looking no different from the kind you put in the trash, once they'd get full. Mac's convinced Charlie's hair has reached peak bird's nest with how it was looking right now, he kind of wishes to run his fingers through it, fix it a little… Anyone would be surprised at how soft Charlie's hair could be, Mac had liked that little surprise a lot, back when he first touched it as kids. On top of everything, Charlie's body language is tense with distance, Mac's noticing a few marks here and there, teasers to some soon to be bruises. That pisses him off.

 

ㅤ "What the hell's that, man? Didn't see it this morning." With caution, Mac hovers caring fingers above the mark, desperately wanting to graze the skin, with petal soft touches.

 

ㅤ Quickly enough, Charlie shrugs his arm away, looking as though he was a busted child. 

 

ㅤ "It's nothin', bro. I don't care anyway, so you shouldn't. Besides, I'm like, always getting bruises 'nd shit."

 

ㅤ Alright,  _ fair enough. _

 

ㅤ Pulling away, Mac shrugs loosely, forcing the impression he didn't care, which was bull. Mac knows Charlie, so he knows that Charlie also knows he cares, perhaps way too much. They loved each other though, y'know? More than anyone else. It's always been Mac and Charlie, not one without the other, how could he just 'not care'? Regardless, there wasn't any point pressing the wound further. 

 

ㅤ Mac's released from his mind, when Charlie clears his throat, offering a beer over. He grabs the can, downing it almost instantly. He catches a glimpse of an encouraging smile on others face from the corner of his eye. Shit like that, approval, Mac guessed? It always went right to his heart, a little bit to his dick too, but that was a can of worms he didn't feel like opening, especially the whole other guy element to it.

 

ㅤ A pleasured sigh escapes Mac's lips as he finishes his first drink, dropping the can on the floor, before dragging his body over to the bed, tapping beside him for Charlie to join. Charlie rummages in his bag for a moment, digging for gold, before following suite. When Mac clicks on, he's delighted to say the least.

 

ㅤ "Oh shit, glue! Nice man." Mac glees as he taps Charlie's shoulder. 

 

ㅤ Charlie just laughs, as he fiddles with the glue container. Mac's always trusts Charlie with inhalants, nine times out of ten, he had that shit down. The high was always quick, but there was something special about how they both interacted when buzzing off fumes. It was close, and touchy, because everything felt funny, which would make them giggle and grab one another. Mac also liked how Charlie would hide his face in the crook of his neck too, and laugh against his skin. It always felt hot, and tingly. Most importantly, safe. 

 

ㅤ By now, he's watching Charlie go in for his first round of sniffing, admiring how much the lil man could take at once. He was so proud of this pro... Charlie is sinking into ecstasy, and Mac enjoys seeing all his tension up and leave, finally. Mac leans in and places a soft touch on the container, allowing their fingers to interact, before he pulls the glue towards himself, bringing Charlie's arm along with it. Hovering his nose above the rim, with his eyes closed, he inhales. It's not quite as impressive as the other boy, but it was a decent amount. 

 

ㅤ Feeling Charlie's hand wiggle into his hair, Mac's eyes open, calmly drifting upwards to create eye contact. His mouth curls into a smile, as he feels his back shudder at the touch. If he were a cat, no doubt would he be purring like a bitch at the soft scratches against his scalp. 

 

It was moments such as these he loves most about Mac and Charlie time. Mac's life lacks attention, emotionally and  _ especially _ physically, so even with his lingering feeling of guilt whenever they'd be close like this, pulling away was impossible. He didn't think it made him gay to enjoy it, it was just friends being close, the fact they both had dicks had nothing to do with it. 

 

ㅤCharlie also leans in, their faces parted by only a tiny bottle of glue, and their vision blurry as hell. 

 

ㅤ "You're ugly." Charlie joked quietly, but his tone was merciful over mocking. It took Mac a second to realise he was talking about the blur. 

 

ㅤ "Me, ugly? You should see yourself." He sighs a chuckle back.

 

ㅤ They both stare for a moment, in trance with how their faces currently appear to be, the way they seem to be circling and distorting more as time passes. Mac pays close attention to Charlie's freckles in particular, and how they're swirling and dancing around his face, above their flushed rose ground.

 

ㅤ Shutting his eyes, Charlie returns to the substance, inhaling some more, meeting Mac's nose with his hair. Without thinking, he sniffs lightly, and it's honestly not all that great… At least not in theory. There was nothing appealing about someone constantly smelling like cheese, sweat and booze, but when applied to Charlie, Mac could honestly keep his face in the others hair forever. Attractive isn't the descriptor that should fit, but it does. 

 

ㅤ Entering a somewhat sleepy state (damn Charlie, and his  _ somehow  _ relaxing company), Mac remembers something he had in mind for them to wind down with, before he risks falling asleep. He'd managed to get some crackhead to buy him a very steamy looking porno, using the extra drug money he made in the previous week. Why at eighteen, Mac had someone else buy it for him, nobody knew, but it probably boiled down to not being as bad-ass as he's convinced he is.

 

ㅤ "Mm, dude I got somethin' for us." Mac's voice had often been a dead give away to hinting to the fact that he wanted to get off, and now was on of those times. 

 

ㅤ Charlie raises his head, peering at the other with a raised brow, he knows the tone, but he doesn't understand what he's getting at. 

 

ㅤ "Huh?"

 

ㅤ Smiling with cheek, Mac quickly pulls away from Charlie, and off the bed, without answering. Instead he wants to show the other. Mac rummages through some dirty clothes, lazily sprawled out across his floor, tragically ignoring a wash basket. Within them lay a protected VHS tape, the cover had some classic blonde bimbo on it, and not just one, but  _ two _ dudes. He couldn't help but bite down on his lip at the thought of both men filling the chick on the cover up,  _ man this was gonna be good. _

 

ㅤ "Check it out." He says as he shows Charlie the video. 

 

ㅤ Charlie stares at the box, and he looks like he's about to go bright red. Despite somewhat shocked eyes, he gives Mac a side smirk. He can't tell exactly what Charlie's feeling, but Mac assumes it's nerves mixes with excitement. They'd only ever used magazines, or spoke about girls when they jacked off together before, this was new. 

 

ㅤ "Awesome, dude. Looks pretty cool." 

 

ㅤ "So you wanna get off?"

 

ㅤ "Sure, man." 

 

ㅤ It took no time for Mac to push the VHS into the TV, and impatiently rush his way back onto the bed next to Charlie. 

 

ㅤ "Give me that, I want another hit before I jack it, bet it'll feel awesome." He somehow  _ politely _ snatches the glue from Charlie's grip, and gets a good final inhale, before returning it to Charlie.

 

ㅤ Charlie mimics the other, taking a last sniff, before propping the glue down onto the floor. 

 

ㅤ Now that Mac's idea was coming to a reality, his abdomen starts filling with a cocktail of anxiety and horniness. They were aggressively battling, and Mac could feel his forehead form droplets. Watching porn with your best friend was so much more than just flipping through some dirty magazines, and describing to each other what they think chicks boobies felt like. This was the real shit, full pussy, full dick. His stomach turns as his eyes are stuck on the screen, too scared to look anywhere else, with sheets bunched up in his damp hands. 

 

ㅤ already with only a few minutes into it, the porno is as cheesy and cliche as one would expect it to be. Rather than the plumber about to fuck the girl, it was two interior designers. Mac thinks its unrealistic, because any man who's an interior designer, cannot be straight. The dialogue is a huge turn off, and Mac's glad that the TV was on low ; although nothing was stopping him getting hard as soon as one of the guys is rubbing his bare cock against the woman's panty-covered ass. 

 

ㅤ Quickly, Mac peeks down at himself, glaring at his trapped boner with half lidded eyes. Heat swam in his cheeks, and he didn't doubt that he currently looks as red as the devil himself… his own comparison makes him cringe. 

 

ㅤ He glances towards Charlie, who seems a bit more on the stiff side, and not  _ just _ in his pants, but all over. Mac watches the other fiddle with his shirt, in a manner that seems oh-so-innocent, and too pure for their scenario. When it came to getting off, he always seemed on the overwhelmed side, but Mac figures he got something out of it, considering they always end up mutually getting off together again anyway. The way Charlie holds himself in situations such as these was unbelievably cute, kind of coy, but still confident enough to touch himself and moan like a whore when he was ready. It could take some time, but once he got going, he always seems really into it. _ Damn, if only Charlie were a girl, that would be so cool. _

 

ㅤ His eyes unstuck from the subject, even though he didn't really want them to, he just couldn't be coming across as gay, eyeing up his best friend. He takes what feels like 10 minutes, rather than a few seconds to place his hand on his covered crotch, and starts to trace lightly with his fingers, as he shoves his lower lip under his teeth. A gruff, heavy moan falls out the TV, which goes right to Mac's cock, setting off some kind of spark in his body. He wishes he was getting something as good as that guy right now. 

 

ㅤ Surprisingly enough, Charlie's the first to unzip, which was usually never the case. Mac likes his friends thinking, so he decides to unzip his own pants, allowing some of the tension to release from his cock. Gripping himself, he starts to tug lightly, picking up on Charlie doing the same out the corner of his eye. Breath hitches slightly at the pressure, and Mac softly groans at the back of his throat. Mixed with the high, this already feels far more intense.

 

ㅤ Finding the material unbearable to deal with, Mac forces it down, freeing himself from his underwear. His hand is quick to grab his dick once again, this time adding more speed to the movement. Occasionally he'd buck his hips just right, which would result in a slutty moan sliding out from his lips. Watching the guys on the TV push deep into the chick is driving him insane, because _ dear Lord, he wants that _ , something warm and wet around his own dick. 

 

ㅤ Charlie's still covered, but the way he's grinding and playing with himself through his undies, speaks enough proof of positive reaction. One of his classic, squeaky moans break loose, which sends Mac absolutely crazy. Thank fuck too, because he knows Charlie won't be able to stop now, once he started, he became the sexiest broken record you'll ever here.

 

ㅤ "Ah, f - fuck ! Y… yeah !" He catches his breath, "so f - fucking good, oh God." He wails on. 

 

ㅤ  _ Goddamn Charlie. _

 

ㅤ Now paying less attention to the porn, and more to Charlie, Mac's pushing as hard as he can into his hand, building up the perfect rhythm. He starts getting lost in a fog of his own pending orgasm, glue high and Charlie's slutty moans, that it feels like he's going to spontaneously combust right there. Topping it all off, he feels a sudden weight on his shoulder, so he freezes, eyes darting, like a deer caught in the headlights. Charlie's vulnerably pressing his face into him, which automatically possesses Mac to throw the arm of the shoulder the other is resting on around him, protectively.

 

ㅤ "Mm, M - Mac, it feels so good ! I'm— hn… never felt better..." 

 

ㅤ God. Fucking. Damn it.  _ What's this about?  _ If Mac was close to coming before, he was certainly there now. His vision is glued to Charlie, who's rutting against his hand, head forced against Mac, moaning as if he's getting hardcore fucked, like the chick in the porno. It's insane, and Mac can't get enough of it. With one hand, Mac's jerking himself like no tomorrow, and the other is rubbing Charlie's arm comfortingly. All of Mac's blood was evenly stored between his cheeks and dick right now, while his heart's clawing the inside of his chest, raging to get out, and escape its own feelings. 

 

ㅤ "Jesus, Char." Mac pants, as his head lulls, finding a comfortable spot in Charlie's hair. 

 

ㅤThere's that damn cheese, booze and sweat smell again, and why,  _ oh why _ , was it pushing Mac closer? He was gonna kill Charlie. That or kiss him, he didn't fucking know, doesn't want to know. All Mac wants is to indulge in this fucked up euphoria, only to forcefully forget about it later.

 

ㅤ "Gonna cum, Mac !" Charlie yelps with an almost pained moan.

 

ㅤ "Mm, c'mon, buddy, y - you can do it. Hm, come for me, Char." Mac doesn't know  _ why _ he's telling Charlie this, or  _ why _ he should do it for him, but it just feels right.

 

ㅤ Charlie let's out an almost-scream, as he presses his face harder into Mac, getting his shirt damp from both saliva and what Mac could only assume were tears from pleasure. He watches as the boy squirms and spasms under his arm. 

 

ㅤ "Mm, Mac ~!" Charlie squeals, as he finalises coming in his underwear. 

 

ㅤ Hearing his own name spoken so desperately gets Mac off completely, pushing him to his own orgasm. With a loud moan, he comes on himself, getting it on his shirt, and apparently also on Charlie's face. Charlie presses a small, unexpected kiss on his shoulder, before wiping off come from his face, using Mac's shirt. if it were any other time, Mac would shove him off, call him disgusting, for both the kiss and for wiping  _ come _ on his clothes ; however right now he's totally defeated, and already made his own mess anyway. 

 

ㅤ Briefly, it's silent, besides the heavy breathing, and the sound of static from the TV. 

 

ㅤ"What was that?" Mac finally questions.

 

ㅤ Charlie can only offer a shrug, already half asleep, and too tired to respond. He kicks off his trousers completely, before falling out of Mac's grip, and onto the bed to rest. Mac finds himself following along, kicking his pants off too, and finally shoving his dick back into his underwear, before laying down beside the other. Both their glue and horny high had reached their calm, and it was only appropriate to rest after something so intense. 

 

ㅤ Charlie pushes his face into Mac's chest, and Mac doesn't deny him of it, wrapping an arm around him. Shortly after, they fall asleep like that, at peace after a long day. 


End file.
